Yoyo and the DreamCrystals
by Dream-Crystals
Summary: Discontinued, sorry folks
1. Intorducion

**Yo-yo and the Dream-Crystals**  
**_Prologue_**

**Dream-Valley**

A place of fresh green grass, blue sky, flowers of the rainbow. Known for it's beauty, it's also known for it's ponies, but not just any ponies.

These are the My Little Ponies, in a swirl of colors these ponies are like a rainbow, sharing the world with others, living in peace and harmony.

But not all intentions are good, Custom ponies are mostly evil and cold hearted, wanting nothing more then to watch their fellow ponies suffer in pain. But are stopped by a young 12 year old Pegasus named Yo-yo, she's very kind-n-caring.

Yo-yo is lavender with baby pink hair, her eyes are a blaze of yellow. Yo-yo is also known for her power of electricity. But her mission will change her life forever.

**Dream-Crystals**

Full of magic and power, the Dream-Crystals are the most powerful. Having the powers of the earth.

Dark Blue - Water  
Sky Blue - Ice  
Blaze Red - Fire  
Forest Green - Grass/Plants  
Dark Gray - Iron/Steel  
Dark Violet - Psychic  
Black - Darkness/Evil  
White - Light/Good  
Rainbow - All of them

Yo-yo and her friends must find the Dream-Crystals, before the evil forces do.


	2. Chapter 1

Megan: Sorry it took me so long to update, my Grandmother came for a visit so I was with her.

Yo-yo: Finally, A Dream-Crystal and SonicX crossover!

Megan: That's only because this is a more highly edited then the real thing.

Yo-yo: Are you ever going to write it?

Megan: No, I like this one better, and I've given it a lot of thought.

Shadow-Walker: Let's get on with the story please!

Megan: Alright, alright...I don't own anything, but I do own Yo-yo and all the others you've never heard of.

Yo-yo: Let's start!

* * *

**Yo-yo and the Dream-Crystals

* * *

****Chapter-1  
_Lost in a new world

* * *

_**

Running in the darkness was a Pegasus named Yo-yo, her lavender body blending in with the evening, her pink hair blowing in the wind, her wings at her side, her yellow eyes set on one thing.

Above her was a brownish orange fairy pony named Autumn, her orange hair in the wind, her wings fluttering in dusts of yellow and orange.

With Autumn was a white pony named Diamond-Dreams, her white body glowed in the night sky, her silver hair shimmered in the moonlight, her silver wings fluttering in the wind, her silver horn glowing.

On Diamond-Dreams back was a small pale green Pegasus named Emerald was sleeping, her dark green hair shimmered.

In a dark purple plane was a sand colored Unicorn named Stan, his dark blue hair with the wind. In the back seat was a white pony named Dangles, her ocean blue hair in the wind.

"So what are we doing again?" asked Stan from the plane.

"Defeat Rasputin and free your sister" said Dangles.

"I mean ' What's the plan' "

"Yo-yo's doing all of it, we just need to give her time" said Autumn.

"I don't think I can" said Diamond-Dreams.

"Don't worry" said Dangles.

"You better be right about this Dangles" said Stan annoyed.

Yo-yo sighed, Dangles was at it again.

"Let's just get Sandy out, okay?" said Autumn.

"Yeah, I'm going in" said Yo-yo running faster then you think.

Inside the tower, a unicorn who was the same as Stan but reversed, paced inside a cage. A black unipeg stood at a window, watching Yo-yo come closer, he had a red tipped horn and wings, his hove's were red too, his eyes an evil glow of blood red. On a control panel were some crystals, all in the colors of the rainbow.

Yo-yo sent a thunder-bolt attack to the wall, running thru the now cracked open wall. "Now to find Sandy and get the Dream-Crystals back" she said.

Yo-yo burst thru another wall with her thunder-bolt, now in the main control room.

"Yo-yo!" said Sandy.

"You, I should've done away with you years ago" said the black unipeg.

"Same here, Rasputin!" said Yo-yo.

"Don't be so sure, with a touch of this button, you and your friends will be on a long trip"

"Yeah. If you push it before I grab it" said Yo-yo.

(A/N: Sounds just like in the first SonicX episode.)

Then, something went wrong, the Dream-Crystals started to glow.

"What?" asked Rasputin.

"Huh?" asked Yo-yo.

The Dream-Crystals glowed so bright you couldn't see, the glow soon in golfed the tower, and went farther and father. Stan, Dangles, Autumn, Daimond-Dreams, and Emerald were too in golfed in the light. when the light cleared, they were gone.

* * *

**Earth (SonicX Realm)**

A bright light appeared and disappeared, leaving Yo-yo to fall on her face.

"Oww...Why do I always land on my face?" asked Yo-yo after she hit the ground.

The purple pegasus looked around, she wasn't in her world any more, everywhere she looked, there were humans.

"This place is full of humans!" said Yo-yo surprised.

"Hey, look at that!" said a voce.

Yo-yo turned around to see a two cops looking at her.

"What is it?" asked a cop.

"It looks like a purple pony with wings" said another cop.

"It could be a friend of Sonic" said a third.

"Yeah, we should leave it alone, it's not in the road" said a forth.

The cops left, leaving a very confused pony.

"Sonic, who is Sonic?" asked Yo-yo.

Pushing away the question, Yo-yo entered an ally, trying to find out where she was. The ally lead to a place where a lot of mansions were, walking in the dim light of the moon, she search for her friends.

"I might get in trouble if I yell, I'd wake everyone up too" she said to herself.

Walking on her back legs, standing like Sonic, she really wanted to know who he was. Yo-yo stop, thinking about what just happened, if she didn't know who this Sonic was, could she be in another world.

Yo-yo snapped out of her thoughts as a raindrop hit her nose. "Great, now I got to find a place to take cover in a world I don't know of" she said.

She squeezed thru a gate that had a hole just big enough for her to get thru, she ran under a tree, hair and wings soaked. Yo-yo lay down, she drifted to sleep, curled up to keep warm. Not knowing she was being watched by a blue hedgehog.

* * *

Megan: And there you have it folks, to see what happens next I need you to review!

Yo-yo: I'm ready to meet the blue hedgehog.

Megan: I didn't say you would in the next chapter.

Shadow-Walker: If you want to know what Yo-yo and her friends really look like, just say so in your review, no need to E-mail.

Yo-yo: Please R&R! (gives puppy dog eyes)

Megan: (laughs) No one can resist that!


	3. Chapter 2

Megan: Chapter 3!

Yo-yo: A it's a start, you haven't written for a while.

Megan: I know, but I'm getting back to my stories.

S.W: Sooo, when do I appear?

Megan: Not for a while.

S.W: Darn.

Disclamer1: Sonic, Tails and Eggman belong to SEGA.  
Disclamer2: We own everyone you don't know.

Yo-yo: We? You mean 'you' own me.

Megan: Shut up!

**

* * *

****Chapter-2  
_New Powers, Friends, and Enemy's_****

* * *

**

Yo-yo woke up, opening her eyes, she knew right away, she wasn't outside any more, she got up and looked around. The room was tan, with wooden floor, three green bean bag chairs were in the center on a blue carpet, a computer was on the other side of them, she was on a bed with the covers over her.

"This has got to be a dream" said Yo-yo getting up.

Yo-yo walked to the door which was already open, she walked down to the bottom. At the bottom was a plain, it was blue with yellow and some red, on the end was a picture of two tails, under it was another pair of two tails, but these moved, out from under it came a fox.

Next to the plain was a blue hedgehog, he seemed to be helping. Yo-yo snuck out of the room, unnoticed, or so she thought.

"Hey, wait up" called a unfamiliar voice.

Yo-yo broke into a dash, not wanting to be caught, but a blue blur caught her faster then the speed of sound, it was the hedgehog.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you" said the blue hedgehog."I'm Sonic The Hedgehog, what's yours?"

"I'm Yo-yo The Pegasus, I'm not from this world" said Yo-yo.

"Nether am I"

"You aren't?"

"Nope, I don't really know how I got here"

"Me too, I think I'm the only one, I was with my friends before I came here"

Sonic ran off

"Hey where are you going?" asked Yo-yo running after him, she was running the same speed as him.

"Sorry, but I got something I need to do" said Sonic speeding off.

Yo-yo came to a halt, he was gone, man was he ever fast, then she remembered that she needed to find the others, hopefully they were okay.

**Somewhere else in the city**

Autumn looked over the side of one of the tall buildings, it was a long drop, but she didn't have to worry for she had wings and knew how to fly. With the fairy winged pony were Stan, Sandy and Dangles. Stan kept asking his sister, Sandy, if she was okay, and Dangles was confused at how they got to where they were.

"To bad we can't fly, we'd be able to find Yo-yo, Diamond-Dream and Emerald a lot faster" said Dangles.

"Well, with the wing broken, we can't" replied Autumn.

"Why don't we just jump from building to building?" suggested Sandy.

"It might work" said Stan.

"Of course it will, we're all good jumpers" said Dangles, she took a running position, then she bolt forward, jumping over to another building, she landed perfectly. "Come on, it isn't so hard" she called back over to the others.

Sandy and Stan looked at each other, then back to Dangles, then back to the other, they nodded to each other, in a white flash, they appeared on the other side with Dangles.

"Good thing unicorns can wink" said Sandy smiling.

Autumn flew over to the others, her wings shimmering in the sunlight. "Let's get going" she said.

The other nodded and they continued to jump from one building to the other.

**The city's park**

Diamond-Dreams looked around, the others were no where to be seen. With her was Emerald, who now looked like Diamond-Dreams, but different shades of green.

"Diamond, are we lost?" asked Emerald. Diamond looked at her green look alike.

"Well, I know we're not in Ponyville anymore" she replied. "And your no longer Emerald, your Emerald-Dreams now, you've evolved, don't ask why, it's hard to say".

Emerald, now known as Emerald-Dreams, knew what Diamond-Dreams meant, they needed to find Yo-yo, and fast.

"Come, let us take to the sky" said Diamond-Dreams, flapping her fairy wings, she flew up into the sky, followed by Emerald-Dreams.

Not far away, they could see a massive puff of smoke, both flew to it, wondering what it could be.

**With Yo-yo**

Yo-yo had decided to follow Sonic, she had followed him to a part of the city that looked like it had been trashed by an army of robots, she found herself correct, parts of robots were everywhere, talk about a junk yard.

The purple pegasus saw Sonic battling a huge robot, with something floating next to in, inside of it was a egg shaped man with shades on.

"Who is he?" Yo-yo asked herself, she watched Sonic battle, he destroyed the robot rather easy.

"This isn't the end Sonic, you haven't seen the last of me" said the egg shaped man, flying off.

Right when Yo-yo was about to leave to look for her friends, something she wish wouldn't happen, happened.

"And where do you think your going, brat" said a familiar unipeg, Rasputin.

"Not you" said Yo-yo, not trilled in seeing her enemy.

"Who did you think it was? Your friends!"

"Actually, you wouldn't happen to know where the Dream-Crystals are, would you?"

"Gah! You little brat!"

"Thunder-Bolt!"

And with that, Yo-yo sapped Rasputin, shocking him. Rasputin flew away, cursing about Yo-yo.

Yo-yo saw two figures flying towards her, it was Diamond-Dreams and Emerald-Dreams.

"Yo-yo, thank goodness your alright" said Diamond-Dreams, landing on the gray pavement. Emerald-Dreams landed next to her, trying to get used to flying.

"Emerald? You evolved!" said Yo-yo.

"Yes, but I'm a little confused" replied the green pony.

"Don't worry, I know a place where we can stay" said Yo-yo, she lead the two unifairs to where she woke up.

* * *

Megan: There, all done! 

Yo-yo: Yay! Rasputin doesn't stand a chance!

S.W: Can I be in the next chapter?

Megan: No, not until Yo-yo and the others find some Dream-Crystals.

S.W: Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh.

Yo-yo: Review please!


	4. Chapter 3

Megan: I think you get the picture on who owns who.

Yo-yo: Now lets see todays chapter!

S.W: I'm not even going to ask.

**

* * *

Chapter-3  
The first Dream-Crystal

* * *

**

Knuckles stood by the Master Emerald, protecting it, as always. The sun was bright, white clouds floated in the sky that was as blue as blue could get, birds chirped, flowers bloomed, and tree's gave shelter for the animals. Yes, things were perfect that day, Knuckles thought so too.

Suddenly, he smelt smoke, but smoke was never on Angel Island. Knuckles ran to the source, when he got there, his eyes widened, a blaze of fire was in front of him, animals ran from the flames including Knuckles, he needed to get ahead and stop it.

**With Yo-yo, Diamond and Emerald**  
Yo-yo had finished telling Diamond-Dreams and Emerald-Dreams everything, then Diamond-Dreams sensed one of the Dream-Crystals.

"What are these Dream-Crystals?" asked Tails.

"There crystals filled with a power of each element" said Yo-yo. "The holder of a crystal can control the element, which is why they shouldn't fall into the wrong hands"

"So, these crystals are somewhere on this planet, and you can sense them?" asked Sonic.

"Only I can sense the Dream Crystals, I'm a Dream Unifair, I'm one of the guardians, I used to protect the Dream Crystals from evil forces" said Diamond-Dreams. "Emerald-Dreams is also one of the guardians"

A beeping sound was heard, Tails answered it.

"Hello?" asked Tails.

"Tails! Is that you?" asked the voice of Knuckles.

"Yes"

"There's a blaze of fire here on Angel Island and I can't stop it, you've got to come quick!"

"Hang on Knuckles! We're coming"

Tails hanged up, good thing he'd made Knuckles something to call with incase something like this happened.

"You heard Knuckles" said Sonic, who heard the whole thing.

Tails jumped into the cockpit of the X-Tornado, he started it up. Sonic jumped onto one of it's wings.

"I'm coming to" said Yo-yo. "It might be a Dream Crystal"

"Okay, get in the back"said Tails.

Yo-yo hopped into 2nd seat behind Tails, she fastened her seatbelt, even she knew safety first. They then flew to Angel Island.

**Back on Angel Island  
**Knuckles did his best to fight the flames, but nothing worked, and the flames were getting closer to the Master Emerald shrine. The red echidna dodged a falling tree, which was burned, he didn't want to become any redder then he was already. Another tree fell for Knuckles, but a missile blasted the tree into splitters. Knuckles looked up to see the X-Tornado, was the timing ever good.

From inside the plane, Yo-yo looked at the flames, she could tell it was from a Dream Crystal, it just had to be.

"I'm going for it" said Yo-yo, unbuckling her seatbelt and jumping out.

"What!" yelped Tails, but he was to late.

Yo-yo landed on her feet, she could feel a Dream Crystal close, but where. The purple pegasus dodged a falling tree, she then re-landed on her back legs, she was going to have and stand on her back legs in order to find the crystal.

Yo-yo kept making her way thru the flames, careful not to get burnt, it was hot too, good thing she was used to it, as she spent her extra time helping on a farm back in her world. Her eyes soon fell on a red crystal, but it wasn't a crystals, a flame monster stood there.

Yo-yo knew that each crystal also could take on a form of a monster, so she would have to fight it first, and with that, she sent a thunder sparks at the flame monster. The flame monster blocked it, her powers were weaker after being sent into this new world.

Suddenly, water splashed over the flame monster, putting it's flame out, turning back into a crystal. Tails smiled as the fires disappeared, so did Sonic and Knuckles. Yo-yo smiled to, she looked at the crystal on the ground. Tails, Sonic and Knuckles came over to her as she picked it up.

"So that's a Dream Crystal?" asked Tails.

"Yep" said Yo-yo looking at the red crystal she was holding, it was slightly bigger then a Chaos Emerald. "And this is the Dream Crystal of fire"

The Dream Crystal glowed, showing off it's blazing red colors.

"Let's head back" said Sonic.

"Thanks for helping" said Knuckles, he then returned to the shrine and continued his duty protecting the Master Emerald.

Tails, Sonic and Yo-yo returned back to the others, and Yo-yo explained more about the Dream Crystals, and Sonic explained about the Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

Megan: Review and I will start on the next one in 4-5 days.

Yo-yo:

S.W: So...am I in the next chapter?

Megan: -- You don't appear tile chapter 7 or 10.

S.W: ;;

Yo-yo: Oo; Okay, R&R please.


	5. Chapter 4

Megan: Okay, chapter is up, and I'm in a typing mood .

Yo-yo: Just start the chapter Megan...--

S.W: Megan owns Yo-yo, Stan, Sandy, Dangles, Autumn, Diamond, Emerald and the Dream-Crystals...Sonic and CO belong to SEGA...

Megan: Now then-

Yo-yo and S.W: _JUST START THE CHAPTER!_

**

* * *

****Chapter-4  
**_**A little wind power, part 1 ****

* * *

**_

Dark clouds floated above the city of Station Square, rain poured down from the sky, people enjoying life, with nothing to worry about thanks to Sonic The Hedgehog, but not all were happy that rainy day.

"Oooooh, when will all this rain stop?" Moaned Dangles, who was tired of all the rain.

"Dangles, rain is very important for life, nothing can live without water!" scolded the brownish orange fairy pony, Autumn.

"Autumn, this rain has been going on for 2 days straight, and we STILL don't know where Yo-yo, Diamond and Emerald are" replied the white pony, her ocean blue hair damp from the rain.

"Stan will return soon, he'll be back anytime now" said Sandy.

Dangles look over at the blue unicorn who was reading a newspaper she found under their shelter.

"That's right, he'll be back soon" said Autumn.

Dangles sighed, she knew she couldn't win, "I guess your right" she said.

Stan walked past a repair shop, looking in the window, he saw the news, and was stunned by who he saw in it. "Yo-yo!" was all the sand colored unicorn could say, his dark blue hair bristled in the cold wind.

_Unknown as to where she came from, this young pegasus called Yo-yo has been seen with Sonic The Hedgehog, showing that she is no threat, just who is this Yo-yo Pegasus, and why is she here..._

Stan snapped out of his thoughts, "Yo-yo's okay! I've gotta tell the others" he said, and with that, he ran off back to the others.

* * *

**The Mansion**

* * *

Yo-yo stared out the window, she wondered if the others were okay, she didn't see Tails and Cream walk up to her. 

"Hey Yo-yo, what's wrong?" asked Tails.

"You seem like something's bothering you" said Cream.

"Cha chao" said Cheese, Cream's chao.

"Well, there is something bothering me" replied the lavender pegasus.

"Maybe you'd like to talk about it?" asked Cream.

"I think that would help a lot" said Yo-yo turning around.

Tails, Cream, Cheese and Yo-yo sat in a circle to hear Yo-yo's story.

"You see, it's like this..." started Yo-yo, but stopped when Sonic and Amy came in.

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting something?" asked Amy.

"Not at all" said Tails, "Yo-yo was just about to tell us the story".

Sonic and Amy joined them, all looked at Yo-yo, their ears ready. Yo-yo took a deep breath, and then began her story.

"You see, the world I come from is much different from this world..." started the purple pegasus.

_Flash Back_

_The world I come from is like a meadow that never turns brown, the flowers grow all year long, we call this Ponyland, ponies live in this place in peace with one another. _

_I thought nothing would ever happen, then, one day, Rasputin attacked, and his destroyed my home, called Dream Valley, when I woke up, I found myself in a place called Ponyville, the ponies there took care of me. _

_Another pegasus, named Starcatcher took care of me, she was like a mother to me, one day I waited for her to come home and hear one of her stories, but she never came back. _

_A pony named Rainbow Dash came shortly after I waited that day, she told me that Starcatcher had been taken away by Rasputin, I was so upset by it. I started doing things I never did before, one day I found a fairy pony being teased by some bullies, I stopped them and me and the fairy became friends, her name was Autumn. _

_Later, other ponies joined me and Autumn, and together we formed Team Wing, we fight for our freedom from Rasputin.  
_

_Flash Back End_

"So that's what your world is like.." said Cream, "It sounds so pretty".

"It is" said Yo-yo.

"Strange, I think I recall reading something back on our planet about a place that disappeared, I think it was called Dream Valley, I'm not sure" said Tails.

"It doesn't matter right now, Autumn is somewhere in this world, I need to find her" said Yo-yo.

"Don't worry, we'll help you find your friend and the rest of Team Wing" said Amy.

"Amy's right, things are better when your with friends" said Sonic.

Yo-yo blushed, "Thanks you guys" she said.

**

* * *

The Ally**

* * *

Stan came sliding in, he seemed pretty frantic."I've found Yo-yo!" he said. 

"Where?" asked Autumn.

"I'm not sure...but I do know all we have to do is find a blue hedgehog" replied the sand colored unicorn.

"Like as if that's going to be easy" said Dangles.

"Dangles's right, we don't know where to find a blue hedgehog" said Sandy.

"We'll find him...we'll find him" said Autumn.

The other three ponies nodded, they couldn't give up.

* * *

Megan: And there you go! 

Yo-yo: Now start writing the next chapter!

S.W: Yeah!

Megan: (glares) What are you! My mother!

Yo-yo: No, just some pony friends...

S.W: Please leave a review, and any idea's please .


	6. Chapter 5

Megan: ARRRRRRRG! WHY AM I UPDATING SO SLOW?

Yo-yo: Calm down! At lest you got Chapter 5 done!

S.W: She's right, it's finnished! All we need is to start it.

Megan: Oo You know, your right

Dangles: Megan owns Yo-yo, Diamond-Dreams, Autumn and the Dream Crystal.

Autumn: Sonic and Tails belong to SEGA.

**

* * *

****Chapter 5  
_The 2nd Dream-Crystal_ ****

* * *

**

The wind started to pick up, it was getting pretty windy, it wasn't like it to do this. Yo-yo watched the tree's sway in the strong wind, it had to be a Dream-Crystal, it just had to be one. She could make out what looked like a wind animal flying around, it was white and looked like a wind demon.

"Yo-yo!" yelled Diamond-Dreams, "it's a Dream-Crystal, the Dream-Crystal of Wind!".

"I thought so!" said Yo-yo, sparks flying from her cheeks.

The purple pegasus turned around, she then saw the blue blur fighting the Wind-Demon. The demon kept blowing the small hedgehog all over the place, sending him into a tree.

Sonic groaned in pain, this wasn't his day.

"Thunder-Bolt!" cried Yo-yo, sending a jolt of electricity at the Wind-Demon, scaring it away from the hedgehog.

"Blizzard!" cried Diamond-Dreams, sending a beam of ice and snow at the Wind-Demon.

The Demon crystal back fired by blowing the two ponies into the same tree, it was one strong crystal. The leaves were ripped off the tree, it kept getting worse.

The purple pegasus got back on her feet, "Let's see how it likes this...Thunder-Tail!" she said, swing her tail, which was glowing with sparks flying from it, right into the Wind-Demon. The attack went right thru, this was going to be harder then it seemed.

"Yo-yo! Try the Dream-Crystal!" said Diamond-Dreams throwing the red Dream-Crystal at Yo-yo.

The pegasus caught it, it glowed brightly with it's power, "Fire Dream-Crystal Power!" she called, the crystal then gave Yo-yo a power, the power of the element fire.

Sonic watched, with wide eyes, he watched Yo-yo power up.

"Time to turn up the heat!" said Yo-yo,"Heat Blade!" she said, send red fire blades at the Wind-Demon. The attack hardly made a scratch on the demon crystal.

That's when Autumn appeared, "Gust Blade!" she said, sending a tornado beam at the wind demon, making some damage, "Now Yo-yo!".

"Thanks Autumn!...Thunder-Bolt!" said Yo-yo, sending a bolt of electricity at the Wind-Demon. The Wind-Demon started to disappear, taking on a crystal form, when the wind calmed down, a silver Dream-Crystals, plopped on the ground.

Yo-yo picked the silver crystal up, "Yay! Our 2nd crystal!" she said happily.

Diamond, however, was more focused on Sonic, "Yo-yo, I think he's hurt!" she said. Yo-yo ran over to the white fairy and looked at Sonic, he did look hurt.

Autumn flew over to them, "Yo-yo!" she said happily.

"Autumn, help me get Sonic into the house!" said Yo-yo, picking one end of the blue hedgehog up. Autumn picked up the other end, Diamond helped by holding the center of the beaten hedgehog. The 3 ponies took their friend inside, being careful when going up the steps.

Tails, who was upstairs, pulled the bed sheets down from the bed he slept in, and helped lower his friend on the bed. The golden yellow fox then slipped the sheets over his friend, allowing the hedgehog to sleep peacefully.

Yo-yo looked at the hedgehogs face, his face was very peaceful, she hated to get someone like Sonic in all this, she then looked at the crystal in her hand, she had gotten the 2nd Dream-Crystal, but she knew things were going to get tougher.

* * *

Yo-yo: Uhhh...I think Sonic's out of character...Oo

Megan: Ahehe, so I noticed ;

Dangles: When am I going to be in it?

Megan: Next chapter!

S.W: What about me?

Megan: Next 5 chapter!

S.W: NO FAIR! (cries)

Yo-yo: ...

Sonic: Please review so we can find out what happens when I wake up!


	7. Chapter 6

Megan: Chapter 6, I had this pre-written.

Yo-yo: This kinda gives more on the Dream Crystals, but not must...

S.W: Megan owns Yo-yo, Autumn, Diamond, Emerald and Rasputin...YES, she owns Rasputin!

Dangles: Sonic, Tails, Amy and Eggman belong to SEGA.

Tails: The idea of Eggman and Rasputin teaming up was from XxTailsxX.

Knux: Now enjoy the chapter, this one's kinda neat too.**

* * *

Chapter 6  
_The Start Of Plots_

* * *

**

Tails looked at the screen, he was doing some research about Dream-Valley, he had a disk with him that held all the information of Mobius on it, now to find what he was looking for.

Sonic was still asleep, dreaming peacefully, one hand lay palm down on the bed, with his other hand lay calmly curled up.

Amy had come upstairs and sat on the bed next to Sonic, stroking his quills, looking at Sonic dreamily, she loved his peaceful face, his innocent exasperation, his sweet and gentle looks, to her the blue hedgehog was a dream boat.

The golden fox's eyes widen once he found what he was looking for, it wasn't was he thought it was going to be, it was much more.

* * *

**Eggman's Base

* * *

**Eggman sat in his chair, thinking of ways to get that troublesome blue hedgehog and his friends, a frown across his face, he stopped when something appeared on the screen in front of him. 

"What's this?" Asked the doctor, confused.

"Ah, you must be Doctor Eggman..." said a black pegasus with cold red eyes, he had a horn on his head that looked like it was covered in blood, parts of his wings were also red.

"Yes, I am" replied the Doctor, "Who are you?".

"They call me Rasputin, I am dark and evil magic, and I require your help"

"My help? What do you need my help with?"

The screen blinked, showing Yo-yo, Autumn, Diamond and Emerald outside under a tree.

"This is what I need your help for..." said Rasputin, the screen gave a closer view of the purple pegasus, "This is Yo-yo The Pegasus, she's been a bother for a long time now...and if you help me, I will help you".

"Oh? And just how will you do that?" asked Eggman.

"If you help me get rid of Yo-yo...I'll help you get rid of Sonic..." replied the evil pegasus.

The Doctor thought for a moment, thinking on if he should team up with this pegasus or not, "Alright, you got yourself a deal!" he said.

And then, the two started talking about what to do.

**

* * *

The Mansion

* * *

**Yo-yo sat on one of the branch's of the tree, something wasn't right, she could tell, something was going to happen. Autumn chatted with Diamond and Emerald, about what had happen and where the others were. Things seemed fine, until something happened. 

_...Yo-yo..._

"Wha!" asked the purple pegasus quietly, looking around.

_...Yo-yo...You must find it...find the crystal...before they attack..._

"Before they attack?"

The purple pegasus looked around, not seeing anyone, what did they mean by finding the crystal.

"Hey! Yo-yo!" called Tails.

"Yeah Tails?" Yo-yo called back.

"I've found something! I think you should see it!"

"I'm coming!" The purple pegasus slid down the trunk of the tree, running into the house where the fox was.

"What'd you find out?" asked the purple winged pony.

"This, I think I found something about your world" replied the golden fox. Yo-yo starting reading it, it was a journal entry of some sort.

_Long ago, before anyone can remember, there were 13 crystals, unlike anything we've ever seen. Their power was stronger then anything we had ever found, so we used this power of protect us from outside invaders. But we misused their power, and lead to our destruction, because of this we used their power one last time, and teleported our home into space. We then banished the crystals to the 4 corners of the earth, never to be found again, and to keep the same thing that happened from repeating. But, if they are to be brought back together, the holder will then possess the power to bring back our home from it's hidden place in the deeps of the darkness and return the light. We were unable to do so, the crystals must not fall into the wrong hands, if they do, then total destruction will raise and the end of the world...keep then away...from the forces of evil and keep the race of Mobians safe. The Dream Crystals Fire, Water, Darkness, Light, Electricity, Rock, Grass, Ice, Wind, Psychic, Speed, Steel and Rainbow, must not fall into the wrong hands..._

The purple pegasus understood what this meant, if she didn't find all 13 Dream Crystals before Rasputin did, then the whole world would be doomed...forever.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

Megan: And there you go, for now.

Yo-yo:

Dangles: Wait! I thought you said I was going to be in this chapter!

Megan: Uh...oh...Bye! (runs away from Dangles)

Dangles: GET BACK HERE YOU!

Megan: HEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLP!

Sonic: (sighs)

Shadow: Hmff...>>

Yo-yo: Oo Please review and then this should updated.

S.W: So just don't sit there! Push the purple botton!


	8. Sorry Folks

I'm sorry, but due to writers block and this not turning out the way I planned, I've discontinued this story, I'll submit a better version soon.

Yo-yo: We'll be back, so don't worry

S.W: And we'll be better

Dream-Crystals (was Speed-To-Sonic)


End file.
